BECAUSE OF LOVE
by auhaehae
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang dia yang akan selalu mengingat masa lalu akan dirinya. Kenangan terindah yang tak akan terlupakan , menyatukan dua pribadi dalam satu hal .. [FLUFF]. KIM KIBUM LEE DONGHAE


BECAUSE OF LOVE

.

.

.

CAST :

KIM KIBUM

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Disclamair:

Semua tokoh milik mereka masing-masing dan saya hanya minjem

Tapi ini cerita murni buatan diriku..

.

Mungkin masih banyak typo(s) yang halang merintang..

Dan akan sedikit banyak menggunakan flashback

.

Aku balik lagi dengan cerita yang super duper gaje.

Moga-moga pada suka

And

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah memperhatikan dua sosok namja kecil tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka satu sama lain. Sosok namja tampan tengah membuat istana pasir disekitar bak pasir tersebut. Dan satu sosok namja manis yang satunya hanya bisa melihat temannya yang sedang membuat istana tersebut.

"Bummie cepat celecaikan", ujar namja manis tersebut pada namja satunya yang dipanggil Bummie tersebut.

"cabal Hae, aku lagi koncentlasi", kata namja tampan tersebut. Dan namja yang dipanggil Hae –Lee Donghae- hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Bummie lama, nanti kebulu Teuki hyung menyucul Hae", ucap Donghae lagi yang membuat namja tampan yang dipanggil Bummie –Kim Kibum- itu kesal dan membuang skop ditangannya.

"Hae belisik. Coba keljakan caja cendili", kesal Kibum dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

Itu adalah bayangan dari seorang Kim Kibum yang tengah mengingat masa lalunya. Masa dimana dia akan direpotkan oleh ocehan seorang Lee Donghae. Kibum selalu saja membuatnya menangis karena tidak mau mengajak Donghae bermain.

Bagaimana mau mengajak Donghae bermain kalau dia saja terus mengeluh pada Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum mengingat kejadian dimana seorang Lee Donghae tengah merengek padanya.

Kesal? Tentu saja ! bagaimana tidak, Donghae selalu mengikuti kemana Kibum pergi. Dimana ada Kibum disitu ada sicengeng Donghae. Sampai-sampai mereka selalu dipanggil saudara kembar oleh para tetangga.

Pernah suatu waktu saat Kibum akan bermain bersama temannya tapi tidak ingin mengajak Donghae. Dengan sengaja Kibum menyuruh Donghae untuk menunggu ditaman kompleks seperti biasa.

.

.

.

"Bummie mau kemana?", hadang Donghae ketika melihat Kibum hendak pergi. Dan saat seperti inilah otak jenius Kibum harus dipakai untuk tak membiarkan Donghae ikut dengannya.

"aku mau belmain", ucap Kibum sekenanya.

"kenapa tak mengajak Hae?", tanya Donghae kesal.

"cebenalnya aku akan mengajakmu. Tapi Chulie hyung menyuluhku membeli cecuatu. Jadi kau tunggu aku ditaman biaca ya", bohong Kibum menyuruh Donghae ketaman

"baiklah", dengan riangnya Donghae pergi ketaman. Tanpa mengetahui kalau Kibum tengah tersenyum menang.

"akhilnya dia pelgi juga", ucap Kibum lalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya sebelum pengacau Donghae kembali.

.

.

.

Kibum kembali tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Bagaimana saat dia pulang hyungnya langsung menceramahinya karena Donghae menangis menunggu lama dirinya

Dan saat itu pula Donghae semakin lengket dengan Kibum. Dia tak pernah percaya dengan omongan Kibum sehingga membuat Donghae selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi.

"kenangan yang indah bukan?", gumam Kibum entah pada siapa karena ditaman ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

Kibum terus berjalan menyusuri bekas kompleks nya dulu. Mengingat-ngingat kejadian waktu tinggal disini yang selalu didominasi oleh si cengeng Donghae. Kibum melihat dua orang namja yang dirasa habis pulang sekolah karena terlihat masih mengenakan seragam sd nya.

.

.

.

"Bummie, Hae pulang denganmu ya. Teuki hyung tak bisa jemput", pinta Donghae dengan fihsy eyes kebanggaannya tersebut. Banyak orang yang akan terpesona melihat tatapan mata tersebut tapi tidak dengan Kibum.

"aniyo, aku akan pulang dengan teman-temanku", ucap Kibum.

"tapi Hae kan teman Bummie, jadi Hae pulang dengan Bummie", pinta Donghae untuk sekian kalinya.

"terserahmu sajalah", ujar Kibum sambil meninggalkan Donghae.

Akhirnya mereka pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Kenapa hanya ada mereka berdua? Ya, karena teman-teman Kibum malas pulang dengannya kalau ada Donghae. Kenapa demikian?

"Bummie, Hae lelah. Gendong Hae Bummie", pinta Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Kibum hari ini. Inilah salah satu alasan teman-teman Kibum tidak mau pulang dengan Donghae. Donghae akan meminta digendong ketika dia lelah berjalan.

"shireo. Kau punya kaki jalan saja sendiri", tolak Kibum agak sedikit kasar. Dan itu membuat mata Donghae berkaca-kaca. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena dia harus mengalah pada Donghae. Kalau tidak mau si cengeng itu menangis meraung-raung disini. Itu akan membuat Kibum sangat-sangat malu.

"palli", ucap Kibum yang sudah berjongkong untuk menggendong Donghae. Dan siang itu dilalui dengan Kibum yang lelah akibat menggendong Donghae.

.

.

.

"dasar ikan manja", gumam Kibum setelah mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Apakah Kibum akan disangka kurang waras karena dia terus tersenyum sendiri. Apa pedulinya pikir Kibum.

Selalu saja dia tersenyum ketika melihat Donghae tengah bermanja-manja padanya. Tapi dengan bodohnya dia selalu mengikuti semua kemauan Donghae tersebut. Apa salahnya ketika kecil harus mempunyai teman seperti Donghae.

"aah bogoshipeo Hae-ya", ungkap Kibum pada angin.

Lagi-lagi Kibum tersenyum saat mengingat kata itu. Dimana kala itu dia pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya selama seminggu. Tanpa memberitahu Donghae yang membuatnya harus menghela nafas nya berkali-kali saat itu.

Padahal ketika itu mereka sudah menginjak Junior High School, tapi Donghae masih saja lengket dengan Kibum.

.

.

.

"Bummie darimana saja eoh?", ucap Donghae saat bertemu dikelas.

"seminggu pergi Bummie tak memberi tahuku. Bummie jahat", ucap Donghae lagi. Bagaimana tidak uring-uringan, Donghae si ekor Kibum tak bertemu dengannya selama seminggu bahkan tanpa memberitahu. Itu membuat si Donghae tentu saja gila.

"aku bosan disini makanya aku liburan", jawab Kibum santai menekankan pada kata 'bosan'. Ya, Kibum berharap Donghae menyadari kalau dia bosan dengan makhluk

"kenapa tak mengajakku?", tanya Donghae yang masih tidak mengira sindiran Kibum untuknya.

"aiiish sudahlah. Aku berkemah ditempat saudaraku. Dan disana itu gelap, kau kan takut gelap eoh?", ucap Kibum agar Donghae tak menanyainya macem-macem lagi. 'Dan tentunya supaya kau tak mengganggu liburan ku', lanjut Kibum dalam hatinya.

"padahal Hae mau menghabiskan liburan dengan Bummie", ucap Donghae lesu.

Kibum mengacuhkan sikap Donghae yang sangat menderita menurut Donghae saja tentunya. Padahal menurut Kibum itu adalah sikap Donghae yang masih anak-anak, hei padahalkan mereka sudah Junior High School.

Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae kekantin karena itu adalah waktu istirahat mereka. Tapi diganggu oleh celotehannya si ikan manja itu pikir Kibum.

.

.

.

"dasar bodoh", umpat Kibum pada angin. Dan saat itupun senyum Kibum terkembang dengan indahnya.

Selalu dan selalu saja Kibum seperti ini saat mengingat sang teman kecil yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Si Donghae yang mendapat julukan 'Ekor Kibum'. Karena disetiap ada Kibum selalu ada Lee Donghae yang selalu mengikuti.

Kibum melihat sekitar kompleks nya lagi yang tidak banyak berubah selalu tentram. Masih sejuk dan banyak pohon-pohon yang masih tumbuh.

Mata Kibum memicing saat ekor matanya menemukan sederet bunga mawar putih yang tumbuh dengan indahnya.

"aah bunga ini masih ada Hae-ya", gumamnya sambil melihat bunga mawar tersebut.

Kibum tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana saat dulu Donghae menangis meraung-raung karena ingin dibuatkan taman bunga itu.

.

.

.

"Bummie !", teriak Donghae dari luar pagar rumah Kibum.

"Bummie !", teriaknya lagi saat tak ada yang meresponnya.

Ceklek~~

Ada seorang yang membuka pintu saat sebelum Donghae mengeluarkan suara indahnya disiang hari yang terik ini.

"ya Lee Donghae!", teriak Kibum kesal. Bagaimana tidak disiang yang sangat panas ini, si pengganggu datang dengan suara ributnya tersebut.

"Bummie bantu aku?", ucap Donghae yang tidak tahu kalau Kibum sedang kesal.

"aiisssh anak ini", gumam Kibum yang hanya bisa dia dengar sendiri. Kibum memandang Donghae dengan kesal karena pasti Donghae punya seribu cara untuk mengganggu disiang hari yang cerah ini.

"bantu apa?", ucap Kibum malas.

"bantu aku Bummie", pinta Donghae lagi yang menunduk. Dia takut melihat Kibum dengan pandangan tidak suka Kibum tersebut pada dirinya. Kibum yang melihat gelagat aneh tersebut melembutkan pandangannnya pada Donghae.

"apa yang bisa kubantu Hae?", ucap Kibum pura-pura lembutnya. Kibum melangkah keluar menghampiri sang pengganggunya.

"bantu aku untuk ini", tunjuk Donghae melihatkan bibit bunga mawar putihnya. Donghae membeli dengan uang jajan yang ditabungnya seminggu ini.

"ayolah Hae. Kau itu sudah mau SMA. Jangan berlaku seperti anak kecil lagi. Tak malu eoh?", ucap Kibum kesal, ya walaupun agak sedikit kasar.

"Bummie", ucap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Seakan apabila Donghae mengedipkan matanya cairan tersebut akan tumpah.

"yasudah tunggu sebentar", ujar Kibum pasrah dan dia segera masuk untuk mengambil apa yang akan diperlukannya untuk menanam bibit yang dibawa Donghae tersebut.

"ayo", ajak Kibum pada Donghae. Kibum berjalan dahulu kearah rumah Donghae.

"Bummie bukan disitu", ucap Donghae bingung. Karena seingatnya dia tidak bilang kalau kerumahnya,

"bukannya kau mau menanam itu kan?", tunjuk Kibum.

"iyaa, tapi ditaman bukan dirumahku", ucap Donghae santai sambil menarik tangan Kibum menuju taman. Kibum yang sudah terlanjur sangat kesal mengikuti saja Donghae dengan wajah kusutnya.

Setelah sampai ditaman dan mencar-cari tempat yang cocok menurut Donghae. Kibum mulai menggali tanah yang akan digunakan untuk menanam.

"berikan bibitnya", Kibum mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bibit bunga mawar tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah sejam lama nya mereka atau Kibum yang menanam bunga tersebut akhirnya selesai juga. Dengan baju yang sudah kotor layaknya anak-anak kecil yang main genangan air kotor.

"semoga kau tumbuh dengan baik ne", gumam Donghae yang masih bisa didengar Kibum. Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Donghae tersebut. Apakah Kibum sudah tersentuh oleh Donghae eoh? Hanya Kibum yang tahu.

"kkaja pulang!", pinta Kibum sambil berlaru terlebih dahulu dari taman tersebut.

.

.

.

"bunga ini tumbuh dengan baik. Cantik sepertimu Hae", gumam Kibum dan lagi-lagi dengan senyumnya yang mematikan tersebut.

Dia berlalu dari tempat itu dan berjalan meninggalkan taman bunga yang sudah tumbuh sangat indah tersebut.

Kibum menyapa setiap orang yang ada disana. Dan orang-orang yang ada disana pun terpesona dengan Kibum. Terpesona eoh? Haha bagaimana tidak dengan parasnya yang sangat menawan dan senyumnya yang mematikan serta keramahan yang ditunjukkan.

Pastinya banyak orang-orang yang sangt terpesona bukan padanya. Itulah Kim Kibum.

"oppa!", teriak suara yang mengarah ke Kibum dan disertai dengan seorang remaja menghampirinya.

"ne waeyo?", tanya Kibum bingung. Pasalnya dia tak mengenal gadis remaja didepannya ini.

"oppa tampan", jawab gadis tersebut dengan malu-malunya. Dan yang hanya direspon Kibum dengan senyum lucunya.

"annyeong oppa", ucapnya gadis tersebut sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih tertawa kecil.

"pasti dia akan marah kalau tahu", gumam Kibum sambil melihat-lihat sekitar dan mengingat sesuatu.

.

.

.

"sukses selalu", ucap Kibum menghampiri pidatonya sebaga murid yang berprestasi di Senior High Schoolnya. Dia menuruni podium panggung dengan senyum mematikannya membuat siapa saja terpesona akan hal itu.

Termasuk sang namja manis Lee Donghae. Hah, ternyata mereka masih bersama sampai sekarang. pastinya kemamuan namja manis tersebut bukan. Masih bergantung pada sang pangeran yaitu Kim Kibum. Bahkan rasanya Donghae sudah jatuh terlaluh jauh oleh pesona Kibum.

Donghae mencari keberadaan Kibum yang sudah hilang dari atas panggung. Berlari kecil keluar mencari-cari keberadaan Kibum.

Langkah Donghae sontak berhenti saat melihat Kibumnya sedang dikerubungi oleh yeoja-yeoja centil yang selalu mengganggu.

"Tck, apa-apaan sunbae itu. bukannya mengikuti upacara perpisahan tersebut", gumam Donghae kesal melihat Kibum sedang diberikan hadiah dan tangannya dipegang oleh sunbaenya itu.

"YA!", teriak Donghae. Dan sontak membuat semua yang ada disitu termasuk Kibum menoleh pada asal suara.

"iisshh ekor mu mengganggu saja Kibum", ujar yeoja itu kesal. Pasalnya sang pengganggu sedang ada disekitar situ.

"kkaja kita pergi saja", ujar salah satu temannya yeoja yang tadi. Mereka yang mengerubungi Kibumpun pergi karena melihat Donghae dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Bummie kemarikan tanganmu", pinta Donghae sambil mengambil tangan Kibum dan buru-buru mengusapnya kasar.

"apa-apaan kau?", ucap Kibum yang sangat kesal sekarang.

"aku tidak suka sunbae itu memegang tanganmu Bummie. Kau hanya milikku arra", ucap Donghae mutlak.

"jangan mengganggu ku Lee Donghae. Urusi saja nilaimu yang selalu dibawah itu", ujar Kibum.

"itu semua karena mu juga Bummie". Kesal Donghae.

"MWO?", kaget Kibum dan menatap Donghae dengan kesalnya.

"kau seharusnya membantuku bukan sunbae-sunbae centil itu kau tahu", ucap Donghae.

"terserah kau saja lah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu", Kibum berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang tentu saja nya akan dikejar sang ekor bukan.

"YA! Kim Kibum, tunggu aku. kau itu milikku", teriak Donghae lebih kencang dan bahkan membuat yang ada disana melihat dengan bosan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Pasalnya mereka sudah tahu dan bahkan sangat tahu kalau Lee Donghae sang ekor Kim Kibum sangat menyukai Kibum. Dan merekapun hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan bosannya saja.

.

.

.

"haha dasar gila", ucap Kibum pada angin.

Kibum pun melangkah pergi dari tempat yang ini dan pergi menuju tempat yang harusnya ditujunya.

Alangkah menyebalkan nya dulu kehidupannya dulu dengan sang ekor. Selalu diikuti kemana saja pergi dan tidak boleh bergaul dengan yeoja-yeoja disekolahnya.

Kibum membayangkan betapa sangat menyenangkannya dulua kalau waktu itu dia tak ada bersama Donghaenya.

Tapi itu hanya khayalan Kibum saja, karena mana mungkin seorang Donghae mau meninggalkan Kibum sedetikpun kalau tidak ketoilet."Lee Donghae.. Donghae.. Lee Donghae", gumam Kibum sambil tersenyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Kibum terus melangkah semakin kedalam komplek yang dulu ditempatinya. Tempat yang menjadi kenangan sangat indah saat dulu. Kenangan yang akan selalu diingatnya saat masa kecil hingga dewasa. Sebelum pergi menempuh pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Masih memandangi tempat kenangan-kenangan itu tanpa terasa sudah hampir sore dia berkeliling dan pastinya akan ada yang memarahinya kalau dia tidak datang cepat-cepat.

Ddrrt~~

Suara getaran telepon Kibum memecahkan keheningan. Kibum melihat siapa yang tengah meneleponnya, tapi seharusnya dia sudah tau siapa.

"tak sabaran eoh?", gumam Kibum geli pada orang yang meneleponnya tersebut. Tak menunggu lama Kibum akhirnya menerimanya.

"..."

"ne. Sebentar lagi", jawab Kibum.

"..."

"aiiissh kau itu. siapa yang menyuruhku datang kesini?", jawab Kibum pura-pura kesal.

"..."  
"sudahlah", kesal Kibum menetup teleponnya. Kibum tersenyum geli memikirkan reaksi seseorang yang meneleponnya tadi. Pastinya akan sangat lucu orang itu.

Seharusnya bukan dialah yang salah melainkan Kibum sendiri. Mengingat masa lalu sampai melupakan janji dengan orang tersebut. Tapi, bukankah lebih bagus kalau mengerjai orang tersebut pikir Kibum.

"pasti kau lucu sekali", gumam Kibum sambil membayangkan ekspresi lucu tersebut.

Kibum kembali berjalan ketempat seseorang itu berada. Kibum mngembangkan senyumya lebih lebar lagi.

Dan tanpa terasa dia telah melihat rumah yang sudah sangat dia rindukan pastinya. Rumah itu tak berubah tetap asri dan indah. Masih terawat seperti dulu bahkan makin indah.

"masih sama seperti dulu", ucap Kibum. Mengingat banyak kenangan dari rumah tersebut. Sangat indah bila walau hanya dipandang saja.

"mengingat masa lalu eoh?", terdengar suara lainnya.

.

.

.

"KIM KIBUM ! ayo kita pacaran!", teriak namja berparas manis tersebut.

"yya..yy..a Donghae-ya ! apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Kibum khawatir. Pasalnya ada teman-temannya disitu dan itu membuat Kibum benar-benar malu. Bagaimana tidak? Kibum sang idola kampusnya diajak pacaran oleh sang ekor.

Padahal Kibum selalu menampiknya kalau dia sangat mennyukai berdekatan degan Donghae. Ya, tapi hanya bila didepan teman-temannya sedangkan bila berdua Kibum akan sangat memanjakan Donghae. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa bersama-sama membuat mereka nyaman satu sama lain.

"jadilah NAMJACHINGKU Kim Kibum", jawab Donghae sambil menekankan pada kata namjachingu. Donghae sangat berharap kalau Kibum menerimanya karena akhir-akhir ini bukankah Kibum benar-benar tulus perhatiannya. Dan dia harus membuktikannya pada teman-teman Kibum yang selalu mengejeknya bahwa Kibum memang juga mencintainya.

"berdekatan denganmu saja tidak mau apalagi menjadi namjachingumu. Ayolah Lee Donghae, semua perhatianku itu hanya untuk membuatmu tak terlalu ribut", ucap Kibum santai tanpa memikirkan betapa sakitnya perasaan Donghae.

Bukankah sama saja itu penolakan? Bukan hanya penolakan pacarannya melainkan penolakkan tentang kedekatannya.

Donghae hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah. Dia tak mungkin menangis untuk saat ini karena pastinya dia tahu mereka akan mentertawakan dirinya.

"mianhae Bummie", ucap Donghae dan berlalu sambil sedikit berlari menuju rumahnya. Masih dia dengar jelas tawa teman-teman Kibum yang mengejeknya.

'_semua perhatianku itu hanya untuk membuatmu tak terlalu ribut',_ kata-kata Kibum tadi seperti kaset yang selalu berputar dibenaknya.

"seburuk itukah aku Bummie, sehingga kau berbuat seperti itu", lirih Donghae dan tertidur dengan isakan kecilnya.

Seminggu berlalu, Donghaepun tak pernah tampak lagi disekitar Kibum bahkan saat Kibum mencoba menyapanya Donghae seolah tak menganggap itu.

Kibum yang sangat merasa bersalah, terus mencoba berinteraksi dengan Donghae tapi tentu saja hasilnya nihil.

"Hae", sapa Kibum saat akan kuliah. Dan seperti sebelumnya Donghae hanya berlalu tanpa menjawab sapaan tersebut.

"Hae kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa menjauhiku?", tanya Kibum. Donghae yang sudah sangat kesal karena Kibum memegang tangannya untuk mencegatnya.

"haruskah dijawab? Bukankah tak suka jika aku ribut", jawab Donghae dengan nada dinginnya dan menghentakkan tangan Kibum.

"Mianhae", lirih Kibum masih melihat punggung Donghae yang menjauh.

Menyesal adalah salah satu gambaran hati Kibum saat ini. Hanya karena gengsi dan rasa malu dia membiarkan orang yang dicintainya menjauh. Ya, memang benar Kibum mencintai Donghae sekarang ini bahkan mungkin sejak dulu. Karena dia tetap selalu bersama dengan Donghae tentunya.

"YA LEE DONGHAE !", teriak Kibum saat Donghae berada dilapangan. Donghae hanya diam saja melihat Kibum.

Dan Kibum semakin kesal karena Donghae tak menggubris sedikitpun. Padahal dia sudah membuang rasa malunya.

"LEE DONGHAE ! sekarang kau kekasihku !", teriak Kibum yang membuat semua orang bingung.

"mwo? Sudahlah aku lelah Kibum", jawab Donghae. Dia sangat sedih saat ini, tak cukupkah Kibum membohonginya dan sekarang lagi.

"michi.."

Cup~

Ucapan Donghae terhenti saat bibir Kibum menyapu lembut bibirnya. Lumatan-lumatan halus yang diberikan Kibum padanya mengungkapkan betapa cintanya Kibum pada seorang Lee Donghae.

"kau percaya?", ucap Kibum setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya. Dan hanya anggukan yang diberikan Donghae karena pipinya sudah merona dengan sangat meriah.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kibum menarik Donghae dan membawanya menjauh dari tatapan aneh para orang-orang.

.

.

.

Cup~

"merindukan bibirku eoh?", bisik suara tersebut ditelinga Kibum yang masih kaget saat bibirnya dikecup.

"kau nakal eoh? Babby Fishy Lee Donghae", ucap Kibum pada seseorang –Donghae-.

"kenapa melamun?", tanya Donghae tanpa menjawab Kibum.

"merindukan masa-masa kau mengejarku", goda Kibum pada Donghae.

"YA!", teriak Donghae tak terima sambil mengejar Kibum yang sudah berlari.

Dan jadilah kejar-kejaran dihalaman rumah kenangan antara Kim Kibum dan Lee –Kim- Donghae. Pancaran rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dikeduanya. Indah bukan mereka itu?

"hosh..hosh..hosh aku lelah Bummie", ucap Donghae yang sudah hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Dia lelah berlari mengitari pohon rindang itu, pohon kenangan mereka tentunya.

"siapa suruh berteriak?"

"kau yang memancing, siapa yang mengejar-ngejarmu? Kau tak ingat siapa yang berteriak didepan semua orang memintaku menjadi kekasihmu", ujar Donghae.

"ah,,ah", gugup Kibum dan membuat Donghae tersenyum menang bahkan mengejek.

"lalu siapa yang menangis meraung saat aku akan ke Amerika? Meminta agar ikut denganku?", telak Kibum dan Donghae tak bisa berkutik.

"itu hanya.."

"hanya apa yeobo?", desah Kibum dikuping Donghae sontak membuat pipi Donghae merona hebat.

.

.

.

"hiks..hiks..hiks.. Andwaeyo Bummie. Kkajimayo", tangis Donghae pecah saat Kibum akan pergi

"ssstt uljima. Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya. Ini juga demi kita", ujar Kibum menenangkan dan mengusap air mata Donghae.

"tapi..tapi.. aku ikut saja. Bagaimana kalau kau selingkuh?",

"anniyo ! untuk apa selingkuh kalau ada namja manis yang tengah menungguku", ucap Kibum.

"aku ikut!", kekeh Donghae.

"aku bukan berlibur disana baby. Aku bekerja keras untukmu . agar saat aku sukses dan segera menikahimu", ucapan Kibum tersebut sedikit membuat Donghae tenang.

Dan Donghae hanya bisa melihat Kibum berjalan menjauh memasuki pesawat. Dan Donghae tersenyum bangga melihat pesawat Kibum sudah terbang mengudara.

.

.

.

"indah bukan?", ucap Kibum. Dan memeluk erat Donghae.

"eomma!"

"appa!"

Teriakan dua orang namja mungil menyadarkan mereka. Tersenyum bahagia sambil merentangkan tangan untuk anak-anak mereka.

Keduanya semakin menunjukan aura kebahagiaan mereka. Bahagia dengan cinta mereka dan dikaruniai dua orang anak-anak yang lucu. Betapa lengkapnya kebahagiaan mereka eoh?

"eomma / appa poppo", pinta kedua anak mereka dan dengan senang hati mereka memberikannya. Ah indahnya bukan?

'_terus lah disampingku untuk selalu mengisi ruang dalam hatiku. Aku takkan bisa bernafas tanpa kau disisiku karena kau adalah nafasku. Walaupun mungkin kau bukan yang pertama untukku tapi kupastikan kaulah yang akan menjadi akhir dalam kehidupanku kelak. Jadi jangan pernah menyesal ne memilih diriku because of love, Saranghae Jeongmal Saranghae Lee Donghae' Kim Kibum._

.

Wakakak apaan ini? Cerita aneh bin ajaib wkwk..

Tapi tak apa dong kalau memberikan sedikit apresiasi dengan meREVIEW cerita ini

So akhir kata. Big Thankyu for Reader ^^


End file.
